Peachy Keen
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Toby wishes Sarah away. Fullish summary within. Eventual JS.
1. Can I?

Well, seeing how I have nothing better to do that make up all the Fanfics I have in my head I pity you all.

I really hope that my internet starts working soon.

No name as of yet.

Summary: Toby finds life rather unfair. So when he is sent to his older sister's house instead of being able to go with friends to a concert he gets really angry. Toby wishes away Sarah and now must run the Labyrinth, which only Sarah has ever beaten. But Toby has help from the most unlikely source; Jareth's daughter.

Wow, that's a long ass summary and it sucks too; it doesn't even make sense! I need Java.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sniff) I don't even own Melina because she belongs to my friend. (Puppy dog eyes, bottom lip trembles) It's not fair! (Sarah comes out and kicks my ass for using her line) DAMMIT!

* * *

Toby ran out of his bedroom, which used to belong to his sister, and flew down the stairs to the living room.

"Mum, dad, you have to let me go to this concert that's coming up! It's only $60 and I'll be home really early because it ends at midnight. I'll be with friends so I won't be all alone in a strange place! Please, please, please!" he begged; falling to his knees in front of the couch and clasping his hands together.

Robert looked over the newspaper he was reading and then to Karen.

"Ask your mother," he said simply before going back to reading.

Toby rolled his eyes.

"Please mum; I'll love you forever."

"Toby, I really don't think it will be such a good idea. I mean; $60 just for one night? You're 15 now; you should be saving up money for collage. You should be studying so you can get into good schools and ensure you have a good future ahead of you."

"But mum," he whined, "It is only one night. Tom and Jeff will be there be too. It will be so bloody awesome!"

"Toby, watch your mouth!"

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Toby, your father and I have just started going out again now and we will be going on our second honeymoon. We can't worry that you are in trouble when we should be worrying on the weather."

"But, that's not fair!" Toby began.

"No buts. Honestly; you're as bad as your sister. At least I know it isn't from me you get your stubbornness," Karen sighed.

"Dad isn't stubborn; he does whatever you tell him to."

"Toby, enough! You are not going and that is finale!"

Toby got up off the floor and growled as he stormed back up to his room.

He slammed the door behind him and leaned against the wall as he glared into the mirror.

Stalking over to the phone he clicked speed dial and called his friend Tom.

"Tommy, mum says I can't go."

"Well, why don't you just sneak off and come anyways."

"What about the money issue?"

"Just take it from your mum's purse; I'm sure she won't notice $100 dollars missing."

"100? I thought it was just 60."

"For admission but the McPatterson triplets are going too and you know how they like to party," Tom's grin showed in his voice.

Toby grinned back.

"I'll see what I can do. Who's going to drive us?"

"I'll borrow the keys to my brother's mustang. He'll be so drunk he won't notice."

"Awesome. Okay, well I'll just say I'm gonna go to your house and spend the night then. See ya tomorrow Tom."

"See ya Tobes. I'll call Jeff to make sure he knows the plans."

"I claim Heather man."

"Dude, no fair! Heather's got great legs!"

"Well you should have called her sooner."

"Right," Tom laughed. "See ya then."

Toby hung up the phone and jumped on his bed.

Reaching behind his pillow he pulled out one of the things that was most important to him; his Lancelot bear.

He had grown up into a 15 year old boy but Lancelot was too important for him to just throw away once he hit puberty.

"Well Lancelot; looks like we're going to the concert anyways," he grinned as he slowly dozed off to sleep.

Toby had a dream that night he dreamt so often.

He was surrounded by goblins in a pit.

He usually started as a baby but his dream vision would shift so that he was fifteen.

In front of the pit was a throne in which sat a man who Toby concluded thought too much of himself.

What did the goblins call him? The Goblin King?

Well the Goblin King kept looking at the clock nearby and smiling.

But then all of a sudden the room would be in complete disorder and a bell would be ringing somewhere.

"Sarah's here! Hide the baby!" the king would yell and a goblin would pick Toby up and run away with him.

"I'm not a baby! Let me down!" he would yell but they never did; they just acted like he said nothing.

They see me as a baby!

Then Toby would find himself in a room with no up or down.

"Sarah's here! Hide the baby! Hide little Jareth!"

Everything was in panic until Toby found himself completely alone.

Look! Up there! There's Sarah! Is she on the roof? Am I?

He wanted to yell to her but like always he could only gurgle.

"Toby!" Sarah would yell when she looked down, or up for her. "Stay there Toby! Don't move!"

I won't!

But he did.

He was unable to control what he did in this dream and he wandered away.

Sarah was constantly chasing after him.

And the Goblin King kept taunting Sarah.

Or was he trying to tell her something?

The look in his eyes when Sarah ignored him; was it hurt?

Toby was sitting down what looked sideways.

He looked up and saw Sarah.

Sarah jumped.

Toby woke up with a start.

He held his chest trying to regain his breath; panting as he used his other hand to wipe away sweat from his face.

Those dreams felt so real.

But he figured he just had an overactive imagination and the stories Sarah would tell him influenced him.

The Goblin King was just a character from the book Sarah owned.

Toby was never in any real danger of becoming a goblin.

Sarah never wished him away.

Sarah loved him.

But then that was why she ran for him.

She could have had all her hearts desire; her dreams could have been made into reality if she just had forsaken him.

But she didn't. She chose her little brother.

Even if it was all just Toby's dream it still meant a lot to him.

Toby picked up Lancelot from the floor.

Sarah had given him this bear.

Toby cherished it.

Sighing Toby closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sorry so short my mind broke down and such.

If you can think of a name you like please tell me or else I shall be forced to name it like, pickles or something.

I'm REALLY craving some pickles and whipped cream right now…


	2. No

Look! I'm finally updating this story! Although there are only, like, six reviews…what can I say; the first chapter sucked and it was short. (Grabs flame thrower) Muahaha, I flame myself. And as for the title…I just like to say "Peachy Keen". (Smiles)

Disclaimer: Only after I eat drugged peaches will I have ownership rights over Labyrinth. Curse you Jim Henson. Curse you! (Moment of silence) I'm okay now.

* * *

Karen smiled as she hung up the phone. "Well, I just called Sarah and she said she would love to watch Toby," she said happily as Robert entered the kitchen. "I don't know what came over her all those years ago but I'm glad something did." Karen giggled as Robert wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "I'm so happy Sarah doesn't seem me as some evil stepmother in a Fairy Tale anymore."

"I am too, love," Robert said while he began to place wet kisses along her neck.

"Eww, old people porn," a disgusted voice said from the doorway. Turning around Karen and Robert smiled at their son. "Get a room," he groaned.

"Okay," Robert said mischievously as he turned to Karen to attack with a glint in his eyes.

"Robert!" she scolded trying to hold back her laughter. Toby just rolled his eyes and picked up a peach from the fruit bowl on the counter. "I don't know your obsession with those things is but I'm glad you eat some kind of fruit instead of sugar. Now, you need to pack your things up dear because we're taking you to Sarah's while we're gone."

"What!" Toby exclaimed. But, but, but."

"No 'buts' mister," Karen said firmly as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Aw, bloody hell!" Toby grumbled.

"Toby! Seriously child, I don't know what your fetish is with the English but if I hear you utter those words again…" she warned.

Sighing Toby hung his head his piece of fruit forgotten. "It's not fair!"

"Oh, I hope you learn like Sarah did at your age; life isn't fair."

"Yeah, says who?"

"Toby, don't talk to your mother that way!" Robert said. "You're definitely Sarah's brother alright," he muttered under his breath.

"Which means that we got the traits from you," Toby sneered.

"Tobias Brian Williams! Go pack your bag this instant!" Karen exclaimed pointing up stairs.

"And if I don't?" Karen fixed him with a stare causing him to fidget and gulp. Turning around he raced up the stairs to his room. Once there he grabbed a duffel bag and just grabbed whatever clothes he saw and tossed them in. Throwing in his deodorant, a few other miscellaneous items, and Lancelot he sighed. "Man, now what am I going to do?"

"Hustle, hustle Toby; we're leaving!" he heard his mother up the stairs. Groaning he zipped up the bag and tossed it over his shoulder walking away from his room with a slouch. Once in the car he pulled his CD player and popped in a random CD turning the volume as high as he could make while he stared out the window. Karen and Robert exchanged looks before staring back at the road and/or driving directions to Sarah's house.

Sarah had moved a lot after finishing high school to go to college and then finding places she could afford to live. She was a Broadway Star, or at least she tried to be. She had a few major roles but she hadn't quite so famous yet. She did have a mob of Fanboys though that went to every show she was in even if it was just an extra. Sarah had been so happy when he mother had come to one of her shows when she was the lead. Sarah lived in New York and her mother had as well before she and her boyfriend moved to the country side. Toby had gone to a few showings but stopped when he made new friends and they began to hang out all the time.

One day, when Sarah had been visiting, Toby and his friends had been in the basement smoothing weed for the first time. Sarah came back earlier from shopping, picking Toby up a bag of peaches to her utter disgust along with a few other things, and smelt smoke, and another smell she hope she was wrong about, and found Toby and his friends. Growling she forced his friends to leave and gave Toby an earful. Of course Toby grew sick and puked his guts out so Sarah promised she wouldn't tell their parents if he never did it again. It was a promise. When Karen and Robert came home Sarah had already cleared and covered up the air and freshened up Toby.

But there were days when Sarah wasn't around and little Tobias would do things he wasn't supposed to.

Toby wasn't a bad kid; he just got into the wrong crowds a lot. He envied Sarah for her ability to be so strong and mature while at the same time have a heart of gold and have the ability to dream and believe in magic. He would never admit to his friends for they would laugh at him but he believed in the unbelievable. He actually came to think that his P.E. teacher was an orc in a formal life while his science teacher had been a troll. He half believed in that story Sarah had read and acted out to him in his childhood. Ah, the simple life.

But no matter how much he loved Sarah he didn't want to do visit her. He was angry at his parents for taking him fun away and making him stay with his sister. He was old enough where he didn't need a babysitter. Heck, when Sarah was his age she baby-sitter him all by herself. He hated being treated like a child. Sarah always treated him like that. She may not try to but she did; she treated him like a little kid. Toby didn't even entertain the thought that she was fourteen years older than him and to her he would always be her kid brother.

Growling Toby repositioned his body as he slumped against the door watching the scenery go by. They would soon be there and Toby showed his indignant displeasure by scowling the entire time. "Do I _have _to stay with Sarah? I'm old enough to watch myself."

"Toby, you're only Fifteen-years-old," Karen began.

"Sarah watched me by herself when she was my age!" Toby interrupted.

"And I don't think you are quite mature enough to watch yourself," she finished as she hadn't heard Toby's outburst.

"Sarah wasn't mature when she watched me," Toby grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"And looked what happened to you," Robert said.

"_Real _funny dad," he glowered.

As they approached Sarah's studio apartment Toby groaned. Maybe Sarah would understand and let him go with his friends. He could call them and have them pick him up and maybe he could bum some money off of her _favorite_ sister. Sarah would understand that her little brother wanted to hang out with friends and go to a concert and not be stuffed inside an apartment all month.

Sarah came out of the apartment with a huge smile on her face waving excitedly. "Hi!" She opened Toby's door as soon as the car stopped. "Hey lil' bro'," she grinned. She ignored the look on his face as she moved to hug Karen. "Hey Kare Bear," she laughed hugging her stepmother she loved as if she had given birth to her. She moved around to her father and hugged him tightly as well. "Hey daddy," she smiled.

"Okay Toby, you be a good boy with your sister," Robert said as he shifted gears.

"And eat all your vegetables," Karen added.

Toby rolled his eyes as he stood next to Sarah. They waved goodbye, Sarah a little bit too excited Toby thought, as the car pulled out and then headed inside. "So Tobes, how about a movie or something?" Sarah asked they walked up the path. Toby just looked at her and then sighed walking in the apartment. "O-K then."

Sitting down to a nice dinner Sarah smiled at her kid brother. "Anything interesting happen to you lately? Were you recruited by a king to rescue a damsel in distress from a ferocious fire breathing dragon?" Toby just stared up at her with a slightly irritated look on his face. This was the game they played all the time when they got together. Sarah would asked all kinds of ridicules Fairy Tale things asking what Toby had been doing lately and what was going on in his life. "No? Well, did you swim across the pacific ocean looking for Atlantis?" A stare before Toby went back to his plate. "Hmmm, did you--"

"Sarah I'm gonna go to a concert, can I bum some cash," Toby interrupted.

Sarah blinked in surprise at him while his words registered. "Toby, I promised Dad and Kari-mama I'd watch you. And I _know _they know nothing about any concert. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go," Sarah stated firmly.

"What?" Toby exclaimed. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"You are in my care for the month Toby and I cannot allow you to go. I am sorry."

"Like hell you are!"

"Toby, watch your mouth!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're still a child!"

"I'm not a kid anymore Sarah, I'm a grown boy!" Toby yelled jumping up from his chair.

"Exactly, a _boy_!" Sarah yelled jumping up as well. "You are not going and that's final!"

Growling Toby glared at her before storming out the house. Sarah scowled after him. Letting out a _humph_ she fell back onto her chair with her arms crossed. There was no way she was letting her _little _brother go out to some concert, especially when he needed to "bum some cash". If he wanted/needed money he needed to work for it. If he wanted any kind of privileges he needed to earn them instead of acting like some spoiled child. Sarah then widened her eyes in surprise before a soft smile rested on her lips. She had been the same way at his age. Now, at Twenty-nine, she had grownup and earned her money and expenses with her job as an actress. But, waiting inside, was her youth. She would never forget that day when she knew she had to grow up and learn to put others before herself. She had _Him_ to thank for it, as much as she despised thinking so.

Looking after Toby Sarah rolled her head up to the ceiling. "Thanks, but no thanks," she said sarcastically. She didn't need Toby learning the way she did.

Outside Toby was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Sighing he stared off into the sky. _It wasn't fair!_ He couldn't believe his sister! She was supposed to be cool with him but she was acting like his parents. She and he had always been so close but now she was making him suffer. His friends would think of him as a child again and laugh and ridicule him. Sighing his head dropped from his hands as he hunched over. The wind rustled through his head as if beckoning for him to runaway with it but he fought it. He often used to run with the wind as a little boy and even as he grew older. Wherever the wind took him he ran and he would not return home 'til hours later. But now, now he would run later, the wind could wait. Letting out another sigh he stood and walked back inside.

Sarah was in the kitchen area with a kettle on the stove. Soon it began to whistle and Sarah pulled it off. Toby watched in silence as Sarah poured the steamy contents into two mugs and carry them to the table. She was quiet the entire time as if she hadn't realized Toby had come in and even with her mug in her hands she just stared off at the wall not seeing it.

"Sarah?" Toby asked softly.

Sarah's head whipped around to look at him. A smile crossed her face. "Oh, Toby; I didn't hear you come in. Come take a seat." Toby did as he was told and as he sat down he saw that inside the mug was Hot Cocoa. "Toby, I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean to yell at you," she said softly looking down at her own mug.

"I'm sorry to." In a moment of silence Toby's spirit lifted. "Does this mean I can go to the concert with my friends?"

"We'll see," Sarah replied.

Toby knew that tone of voice; it meant "No". But he could tell that Sarah's mind was elsewhere and he figured that in the morning he could make her see to reason that he was a growing boy and needed to be with his friends and have fun. So he kept his quiet and would wait for morning. With a small smile he drunk his drink and got up. "Washington or Eagles?" Toby asked pulling out a quarter from his pocket.

"Owls," Sarah breathed distracted.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"What? Oh," Sarah blushed. "I mean Eagles."

Nodding Toby flipped the quarter in the air and caught it placing it on the opposite hand. Peering down at it he shrugged. "Eagles; you win." Sarah nodded putting her still full mug in the sink and going to the bathroom to change for bed. Toby meanwhile grabbed the bedding by the table and made his bed on the couch. Every time he slept over at her house they would flip a coin and the winner got the bed. Grabbing his own clothes out of his bag after Sarah left the bathroom and climbed in bed Toby went and changed. When he came back Sarah was already asleep. Climbing into "bed" Toby closed his eyes and fell asleep.

That night he had another dream. At first he thought it was a memory from when Sarah would tell him their favorite story using them as the characters but he knew that this particular moment was not something she told him because he had told her. But in the dream he wasn't telling it; he was living it.

_Toby was in the center of a room in the center of a pit. He was surrounded by goblins. And he was crying. Before him was the man who thought too much of himself; the Goblin King in all his irritated glory. Suddenly he got up and started to sing and dance though; a song he made up just for Toby._

"_You remind me of the babe," the Goblin King said._

"_What babe?" asked a goblin._

"_The babe with the power."_

"_What power?" another goblin asked._

"_The power of voodoo."_

"_Who do?" asked yet another goblin._

"_You do."_

"_Do what?" another goblin._

"_Remind me of the babe."_

_The goblins laughed._

"_Quiet!" The goblins froze. "A goblin babe." He then began laughing. After a moment he stopped and looked around him at the confused goblins. "Well?" And then the goblins began laughing. Toby watched with interest. He enjoyed this song. It seemed so familiar so he guessed he had this dream before. The Goblin King and goblins sang and soon Toby was dancing with them with goblins holding onto him so he could stand…he was a baby yet again. Then the Goblin King grabbed him and started dancing with him swinging him around and throwing him up in the air. Dream Toby laughed._

And the dreaming Toby hummed along to his dream ever so softly with a small smile upon his lips.

* * *

I think that quite enough. (Grins evilly) I will give you two options. Either have nice medium sized chapter that might take me a while to do and have Jareth show up soon after…or have a small, and I mean small, chapter with Jareth in the chapter after that. You decide. (Grins evilly…again) The clock is ticking and your time is running out and if I don't feel satisfied that the majority wants a certain choice in a certain amount of time then I will draw out Jareth's debut for…oh, say…ten chapters. Have a nice day. 


	3. Party Invite

Hey peeps. Sorry took so long. M computer was first being stupid and then I didn't feel like working on my fanfics and then I had other fanfics I wanted to do instead. Well, anyways…here it is. Oh, and in answer to what will happen. You guys all suck and I'm not gonna bring Jareth in. You guys have to continue waiting. Now I said I would have it long but my creative juices aren't so high today so it might not meet your standards. But I really don't care. Oh, and I have a new Laby story in my head. (Grins evilly) It came to me in this chapter actually. What is it about, you ask? Hmmm…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yippee.

* * *

Toby's eyes sprang open. Breathing heavily he took a calming breath before he sat up. Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles he yawned. It was probably close to four in the morning and still dark but Toby made it to the bathroom without too much stumbling. He did bother to shower yet for fear of waking his sister so he just changed clothes and packed his bag as quietly as possible. Tiptoeing out of the bathroom he grabbed Lancelot from his resting place on the couch and carried him over to his sister's bed. He set him down on the pillow looking and the mound under the covers that was his sister. Sneaking to the dresser a few feet away he opened up a wooden box and grinned. Inside was Sarah's stored away cash. Taking a few bills out he stuffed them in his pocket.

Walking to the kitchen for something to eat as breakfast and came to see that there was not one peach in Sarah's house. Nothing to even _hint_ at the fact that peaches existed. Shrugging he grabbed an apple.

Whispering a goodbye to his sister Toby walked to the door. There was no way he was going to miss this concert. Sarah would surely understand this; she had been a kid once too. Besides, he would pay her back…eventually. And little did Tobias know that he _would_ pay Sarah back…but not the money. Ah, the irony of it all. So, hand on doorknob Toby smirked as he opened the door…

…and came face-to-face with Sarah.

Sarah was scowling at him with her green eyes full of ire. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was tapping one foot as she glared at her younger brother. "And just where were you off to little bro? Hmmm?"

Toby froze swallowing. "Eh, just going for a walk?" he offered lamely.

Sarah pursed her lips together. "Uh-huh." Quirking a brow she reached down and pulled out the money that was partly showing from his pocket. "I see," she said looking from the money to Toby. "Just a walk, dear little brother?"

Getting annoyed with his older sister quickly he glared back. "I was gonna pay you back," he muttered. "When are you going to stop treating me like a little baby?" he asked frustrated raking his fingers through his hair. "I'm not a child anymore! It's not fair!"

"You are my little brother, you will always be a baby to me," Sarah shot back, even though she was mentally wincing at his last words. Huffing she pushed her brother back into the house and closed the door behind them. Crossing her arms again she glared at her brother until he sat down on the couch. She walked over to her bed and threw back the covers revealing that the lump he had first thought was his sister as just a pile of pillows. "Such an easy trick and you fell for it." Muttering under her breath she put the money back in her box and shoved it in her drawer. "I expected more from you Toby. Lying, stealing…you're on your way to becoming a criminal!"

"Well, what's it to ya?"

"I'm your sister!"

"Exactly! You're my sister, not my mother! So stop treating me like you are! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Well, when you stop acting like one I'll stop treating you like it! You need to grow up Toby!"

"All I wanted was to go to a concert with friends!"

"Our parents have already told you no, and then so did I. You have you answer! Now start acting like a mature young adult and not some childish baby! You're fifteen years old!"

"Stop acting like an old mother hen! You're only twenty-nine!"

Sarah stomped over to face him. "You are in my charge and what I say goes. Do you got that?" she hissed.

Toby scoffed standing up. "I'm going for a walk," he muttered heading to the door.

"Oh no you don't young man!" Sarah called after him.

"I have no money, it's not like I'm going to run away," he sighed. And with that he stormed out of the small apartment.

Sarah growled up to the sky. "God! Children can be so aggravating!" She fumed crossing her arms and pursing her lips together darting her gaze around the room. That was when she saw Lancelot. Seeing the old bear she calmed down slowly walking over to him. She saw pinned to his bow a note. It read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I know you must be angry with me but I had to do this. I promise to be home no later than 2 am and I promise I'll repay every penny I took from you. I'm a responsible young adult but I am also a kid, and kids need to have fun. You're my favorite sister (even though you are my ONLY sister) and I look up to you so much. I know that you will still be mad at me when I return but I hope that the time I'm gone gives you time to think about your childhood. You understand, don't ya? Well, I gotta go. I love ya big sis._

_Love, Tobias _

Sarah sighed sitting down on her bed and hugging the bear. She knew she had been hard on him. But she had been like him at his age and she didn't want to see him get hurt like she did or go through what she experienced. But she seriously doubted that he would find a babe to wish away and run through the Labyrinth. It was just plain improbable. Where would he find a child to wish away…and why would he wish it away? She had stopped telling him that story when he started to memorize it like she had. He had started to get addicted to it so she had to wean him off it. She still had that book somewhere…

Sarah stood up abruptly. _NO! _We would not entertain those thoughts. After her trio of friends had stopped coming she put those things aside. But she never forgot them. There were still there and she remembered perfectly the details of the world she left behind. The jingle Hoggle made when he walked, the soft fur and leathery feel of leather hands that belonged to Ludo, Didymus' shrill yet loved voice, the beautiful mismatched eyes of—_Goddamn it! No! _She wouldn't think about him. Wouldn't think about how he had plagued her mind since she was fifteen. She hated him, she told herself. He stole her baby brother…even if she had asked him. He made her go through hell and back…without getting a scratch. He humiliated her in the ballroom…when they danced together so smoothly it was like they were one body, one mind. He…alright he was gorgeous! She couldn't escape the matter. But even the most beautiful predator was still deadly. And he was the _worst_!

But pushing the thoughts of him aside (_How do my thoughts keep ending up on him? _She thought vexed) she thought again at Toby. She didn't agree with him but she had been a little hard on him. She just was constantly reminded of herself and she didn't want that for Toby. Looking up to the heavens she sighed. "Is this your idea of some sick joke?" Another sigh. "Or irony," she added under her breath looking back to her eye-level. "Maybe even both."

Toby wandered down the street with his hands in his pockets. He had lied about having money but he had only a few bucks that were his to begin with and he was feeling a little hungry so he headed towards a fast food joint. His stomach grumbled at him as he waited in line and he was temped to go walking through the drive-thru section. He did that once back home. He got yelled at. But he got his food so he didn't care. Paying for the food he sat down at a booth and began consuming his breakfast.

"So, did you hear about the party coming up?" a masculine voice said from the booth behind him.

"Yeah. I heard it's all the rage this year" another answered, this time female.

"I heard that C-4 was going to play," a different feminine voice added.

"Really? Awesome, I love those chicks!" the first girl said.

"Yeah, their hot!" the boy laughed.

"Dylan!" the girl scolded followed by a sound as if she had smacked his arm.

"I need napkins," the second girl stated. "Um, excuse me." Toby turned around to feel a tap on his shoulder. What he saw was a vision of loveliness. Eyes the color of sea foam looked into his grayish blue ones. The sea foam eyes sparkled as a soft smile graced the light pink lips on the owners pale face. Hair the color of the fire of sunset framed the face in graceful curls. Toby blinked as she pointed to the napkin dispenser. "Can I bum a few napkins?" she asked. "Ours is all out."

Toby blinked again before the words registered in his mind. Blushing slightly he grabbed the whole dispenser and handed it to her. "Uh, here you go."

"Thank you," she smiled. She continued smiling at Toby until she offered her hand. "Name's Kassidy with a 'K'. Kass for short."

Toby took the offered hand and shook it. "Tobias with a 'T'. Toby for short," he smiled lamely at his attempt of a joke.

Kassidy grinned. "Tobias, huh? I love that name." She looked back at her two friends. "These are Dylan and Tanginika; everyone calls her Tani or something like that for short though. We get too tired to call her by her full name. Ain't that right Tani?"

"Hey, you're not the one who has to write it all the time," Tani said. I get cramps just thinking about it!" she chuckled shaking her hand to 'quell the pain'.

Toby looked at the three of them. Kassidy looked Scottish with her hair and eyes; Dylan had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes hiding their chocolate golden color; and Tanginika was African-American, as the name suggested. The girls had on black eyeliner and were wearing black tank tops and black miniskirts with knee high combat boots. Dylan was wearing a black silk shirt and black pants with a kind f black boot as well. Toby had a passing thought that is he had only on black pants he would match. But he didn't. He had on his old blue jeans and black shirt and shoes. Toby ran a hand though his locks of curly strawberry blonde hair absently.

"Hey, Tobias, would you like to go to a party?" Dylan asked. "There'll be lots of hot chicks," he smirked. "But none as hot as you Tani!" he added hastily. Tobias got the picture that the two of them were an item. Dylan grinned innocently.

"Yeah, sure," Tanginika replied with a pout. "My boyfriend is checking out other girls."

"Oh, Taniki, not the face!" Dylan groaned. Tanginika just stuck her lower lip out further and bat her eyelashes as her eyes widened. She let out a little whimper. "Nika, don't do that!" he pleaded.

Kassidy rolled her eyes as the two of them continued on their antics. "So, how 'bout it Ace? Wanna go to the party?

"Um, sure," Toby shrugged. "I'll need to know when and where though."

Kassidy nodded and handed him a slip of paper from the bag next to her. "Address and directions right there," she said pointing to one corner of the page. "Reverse side is a map. Oh, here, let me get you my cell number. In case you get lost I mean," she added quickly. With a smile she pulled out a pen and wrote her number on an open space. "Just call me if you need any help finding the place…or anything."

Toby smiled back at her. "Thanks Kass."

"Sure thing Toby." They smiled at each other oblivious to the other two who were exchanging glances before making a gagging face.

"Yes, well," Dylan began getting up, "we gotta split. See ya later man."

Toby watched as the three of them left. Sighing he looked at the paper in his hands, or more importantly at the number scribbled on one edge. Grinning he finished up his breakfast and walked out.

A few hours later, approximately 7 o' Clock AM, Toby strolled back into the apartment.

"Toby! Where have you been?" Sarah exclaimed jumping up from the couch where she had previously been holding onto Lancelot. "You left three hours ago!"

"Chill sis, I got some breakfast an' then walked through the park." Toby walked over and plopped onto the couch yawning. "Didn't see any young girls practicing lines out of their favorite playbook though," he added with a smirk as he propped his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. Sarah quickly swatted his feet down the look of apprehension still on her face. "What, afraid I was going to knock over a liquor store or somethin'?"

Sarah sighed. "Well, I guess not."

"'Guess not'? Gee sis, I love you too."

"You know that's not what I meant," she sighed in exasperation. "I just would like to know where you are at. This isn't some little town; this is New York City. There are all kinds of dangerous places and people here. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Alright, alright! Stop getting all Mother Hen on me will ya Sar?" He yawned again. "Hey, I'm gonna catch some Z's 'k?"

"Alright Toby. Go lay in my bed. I have an audition I have to get to; will you be alright until I come back?"

"Yeah, yeah. No wild crazy parties while you're gone, I get it. Now let your dear little brother sleep alright?"

Sarah smiled affectionately as Toby kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. She picked up Lancelot and tucked him in with Toby caressing her little brother's cheek with the back of her fingers. "I love you Tobes. Goodnight." Sarah then grabbed her bag she had packed and headed out of the apartment. But she didn't leave after that. No, she stayed on the front porch leaning against the door. She feared for Toby, feared for what he might do. She didn't think he was a bad child…he was just too much like her, Goddamn it! He had even been using her old favorite phrase. As soon as he started saying 'it's a piece of cake' she would have to have a talk to him and how you should never say that. Of course, she would have to take out a few things from her experience…okay; she would really have to change her experience entirely.

Sarah had hoped that the magic he experienced during the time he spent with Him would have made him a respectable young man. But after he hit puberty he just started acting more like she did as a child…and as much as she hated to say it more like _Him_. He had always liked peaches (_Eww_, Sarah thought) and he had had a fascination with singing for a time (Sarah remembered Toby was once, okay still kinda is, addicted to David Bowie for some unknown reason) but after puberty hit he was acting more selfish, more spoiled, more arrogant, and just plain more of a brat. Sarah swore he acted like those goblins sometimes. She wondered if Jare-e-e-e-e, ahem, if _HE _had started to change him or something. But she knew she couldn't really blame Him. (_Yes I can! Watch me! It's all your fault! See?_) Moving on… Sighing, Sarah straightened her shoulders and walked to the street going to hail a cab because she really _did_ have to get to this audition.

Toby, on the other hand, opened his eyes as soon as Sarah closed the door. Grinning he laid in bed for just a while longer in case Sarah should forget something and come bumbling in again. So after about five minutes of waiting Toby threw back the covers and got up. Sarah _had_ been easy for him to trick a lot of times because she refused to think of him capable of lying or doing anything unruly. She knew he did but she always expected him to grow out of it, almost by overnight, but that was ridicules. What child has ever grown up over night? But he didn't care. So pulling his shoes back on he walked back to the fridge and grabbed the milk pouring himself a glass. It was then he noticed that a shovel was placed next to the door leaning against the wall. _Weird_, he thought quirking an eyebrow. _Maybe Sarah had to bury a body_, he chuckled mentally.

Smiling Toby plopped back on the couch grabbing the phone. Pulling the party invitation out of his pocket he looked down at the number. Grinning he punched the number in the phone listened to it ringing.

After only a few rings a giggling Kassidy answered. "He-hello?" she asked regaining her control. "Have you ever had your phone vibrate between your boobs?"

"Uh…no…" Toby furrowed his brows in puzzlement until he shook it off. "Hey, Kass, it's Toby."

"Oh, Tobias, hello!" she greeted enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, I was bored and just wondering…might it be possible if we got together to hang out?"

"Oh, I don't know. Me, Tani, and Dylan were gonna go see a movie; the three of us always go see a movie on Saturdays."

"Oh," Toby said disappointedly.

Another voice was muffled in the phone, apparently in the background, and the Kassidy spoke again. "Dylie-poo and Tans said you could join us though, if you want," she said happily.

"Oh, great! Um, so where should I meet you? I don't know this city well; I'm visiting my sister."

"Uh, we could come pick you up. Where do you live?"

And so Toby gave them the address and told them he would be waiting outside. After about ten minutes of waiting a silver mustang pulled up with Dylan driving, Tanginika in the passenger seat, and Kassidy on the passenger-side in the backseat waving for him to come on. So Toby hopped into the car behind Dylan and smiled over at Kassidy.

They went to see the movie but were kicked out in the middle because they were causing a disturbance (I.E. throwing popcorn and other things; stating the obvious, such as "look, a duck!" or "she's opening the door"; or sneezing/couching/hacking/choking/clearing throat/etc. loudly on purpose). So they went to the arcade a few blocks from the theater and played a few games before they headed to the mall. They stayed there for a few hours but really didn't do anything but hang out and harass the chicken boy. The chicken boy bawked at them and began pecking them until they left him alone. No one appreciated poor teenaged boys who could only get a job as a mascot for fast food joints at the Food Court. They discussed the up-coming party and that they would all meet at 6 o' Clock PM that night. The party was in three days and neither of them could wait. They then discussed the band that would playing there; Chicks-4, or popularly called "C-4". The band was made up of four girls, hence the name, with a Lead Singer/Guitarist, Bassist, Drummer, and Keyboard.

Finally, when he had been gone near to twelve hours, Toby walked through his sister's door.

"Toby! Where the hell were you?" Sarah exclaimed in both anger and relief. She had been worried when she arrived home to find him missing and the bed cold.

"I was hangin' with friends," he replied as if it were no big deal. "I got bored and didn't want to hang around all day."

"Toby, you are under my care and I will not put up with you leaving without telling me or trying to pull another stunt like this morning. It will not be tolerated, do I make myself clear?"

"Who died and made you Queen?" Toby scoffed.

"Our parents dropped you off in _my_ charge, thus I'm the boss._ I_ make the rules and _you_ follow them. And I don't appreciate this backtalk mister!"

"Well, what ye gonna do, ground me?" he rolled his eyes and plopped on the sofa with one leg thrown lazily over the armrest.

Sarah growled and shoved his leg off. "It's an armrest, not a legrest!" she hissed, "and that's a good idea. You're grounded!"

"WHAT!" the boy exclaimed shooting out of his seat. "You can't do that!"

"Actually, yes I can! You are under my rule until your mother and father get back and so I have the power to ground you as I see fit!"

Toby glared at her. "I don't believe this!" he yelled. "I don't know why you were my favorite sister! I wish I was an only child! I hate you!" he screamed before storming to the bathroom. Before closing the door he yelled "You _have_ no power over me!" and then he slammed the door locking it.

Sarah stood where she was a stricken look on her face. She couldn't believe Toby had said he hated her. The last part was ironic but _hate_? Tears forming in her eyes she tried not to cry. "Well, I hate you too!" she yelled. Grabbing the blanket and pillow that was Toby's bedding for the couch she threw it at the bathroom door. "Now make your bed and lie in it!" she screamed. Spinning around she stormed out of the house but she wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore and let out a sob before the door shut.

Toby glared at the door with arms crossed his own tears forming. His glare wavered though as she yelled back that she hated him, then she threw the bedding, and then she stormed out of the house. But Toby heard her cry. He felt awful for it too. _Aw, man. Why was I so stupid? Why did I say something I knew would hurt her? Because I was angry. I didn't mean it, though. But what did Sarah always tell me when I was younger? 'What's said is said and what's done is done'. Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry._ And he was, but he was still angry. He didn't think he deserved her nagging at him all the time. He was almost a grown man and he should be treated like it! So, opening up the door just enough to grab the bedding Toby continued his glaring and relocked the door once he was done. He didn't want to be out there with her so he decided he would camp out in the bathroom until morning. That would give them time to cool down. So Toby made his bed in the tub and fell asleep.

* * *

There! Another one bites the dust! Or was it rides a bus? Hmmm… Sorry, gotta love Weird al. Oh, and I forgot…No I am not pregnant! I'm too young to be pregnant! Although, with out world today it wouldn't be all that weird if I was… Anyways…it was my sister that was pregnant and she made me try pickles and whipped cream. It kinda grows on ya. 


End file.
